


30 Days

by tin2lo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Zutara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: "Ohana means family.  And family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."- Lilo & StitchWhen you're the daughter of Firelord Zuko and Master Katara, one of the many lessons you're taught growing up is to forgive others.  Izumi thinks it's time she met her grandfather Ozai in hopes that maybe she could understand him, redeem him, and possibly even forgive him.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a oneshot but I had so many ideas for how this would play out that I'm turning it into a multi-chapter.
> 
> I just love writing Zutara and especially Zutara from their kids' point of view.

The last time Ozai had any visitors, his son had just taken his crown and demanded to know where his mother was. After the first decade passed and no visitors since, he had lost track of how long he had been in that prison cell. In all that time he knew the schedule the guards ran on. He knew what time meals were and what time he was allowed a few minutes of outside time. 

So when the door to the room that held his cell was opened off schedule, Ozai was confused. His confusion was heightened even more when rather than a guard, a young girl entered. Why was a girl no older than 15 visiting him? The room was dimly lit but even so he could tell this girl was someone important. Her dress, though simple, was elegant. Though she was quite small compared to the guard, she held herself high and proud and yet not in a conceited way. Her hair was long and wavy and he could just catch a glimpse of a hair piece holding her hair back in a typical Fire Nation style. “We’ll be right outside this door if you need anything, princess,” the guard said to her. She smiled sweetly at him.

So that’s what it was. This was the princess. In the flicker of the candlelights, he could see light bouncing off of the ornate piece in her hair. She wasn’t just the princess. She was the crown princess. Heir to the throne. Zuko’s daughter...his granddaughter.

“Hello.” She smiled at him but he could only look at her confused. “My name is Izumi.” There was a bit of a pause. Ozai continued to stare at her. When he didn’t say anything, she began to nervously fiddle with the ends of her long hair. “So…”

Before she could even say anything else, he abruptly interrupted her. “Why are you here?”

Izumi looked away from him and fiddled with her hair more. “Well I thought it was finally time to meet you. Grandmother said…”

“Grandmother?” That stopped Ozai in his tracks and nearly floored him. “You mean...Ursa...Ursa is alive…?” Rationality would dictate that she could’ve meant her grandmother on her mother’s side but something long buried within Ozai had hoped that it just might be…

Izumi only nodded, not realizing that her grandparents hadn’t seen each other since many years before her birth. Ozai looked away from her and snickered. “So my idiot son actually found her.”

Ozai didn’t even have time to register as the candles in the room heightened at the young girl’s anger. “Do not call my father an idiot! He is a great man!”

Ozai just stared at his granddaughter in wonder as the candles flickered almost as angrily as she did. So she was a firebender. And it seemed she was just as fiery as the element she bent. For a moment, Ozai flashbacked to the bunker under the capitol. It was the day of black sun and that same glare that she wore on her face now was worn by a different face then...a scarred one. 

He was so caught up in the past that he didn’t even register when the guards opened the door frantically. “Is everything alright, princess?”

The candles had begun to calm and Izumi composed herself. She smiled that smile at them again and even though it wasn’t directed at him, Ozai couldn’t help but feel a little warmed by it. “Everything is alright. I might’ve just lost my temper for a bit.”

When the guards walked back outside, Izumi faced her grandfather again. “I’m sorry I lost my temper for a bit. That was reckless of me.”

Ozai looked at her confused as ever. “Why are you apologizing? I insult your father and you apologize? You must have even less of a backbone than he does.”

His intention was to hurt her, but rather than get upset again, she responded calmly. “Grandmother has been teaching me about forgiveness. She said I inherited my temper from both my mother and father but that shouldn’t hold me back from forgiving those who deserve it.”

He looked at her skeptically. “Oh really? You think I’m deserving of forgiveness? Me? Former Phoenix King Ozai? Do you even know half of the things I’ve done, girl?”

She nodded. There was sadness in her face. As much as Ozai had wanted to hurt her, he didn’t realize how much her sadness would affect him. “Of course I know. No one ever hid it from me or my siblings. It’s kind of hard to when the evidence is on our father’s face. But you’re still family and so still worthy of forgiveness.”

Ozai actually laughed at that. “Ha! Family? Look at us, girl. You and I are two completely different people. We’re not family. And even so, I haven’t been family with that grandmother or father of yours in years. You’re wasting your time trying to redeem the irredeemable.”

Izumi sighed. “You’re right. I could’ve just stayed at home and lived my palace life without ever needing to meet you. But that would be wrong because I’d still know you were here. Whether you like it or not, we’re family. And my mother says family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.”

Ozai scoffed. He only ever knew of one of his son’s female interests and he was finding it very hard to believe that the depressing girl who hung around his daughter and played with knives would say something so philosophical. “I think I liked your mother better when she was the ‘speak when spoken’ to type. She should just stay in that gloomy world of hers and keep to her knives.”

This time it was Izumi’s turn to be confused. Gloomy? Knives? That didn’t sound like her mother at all. In fact it sounded like… “Oh I get it. No you must be confused. My mother isn’t aunt Mai. Family and community is important in the Tribes. My mother is a waterbender.”

It was Ozai’s turn to be angry. He looked at her with pure rage. “WHAT?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT FAILURE OF A SON OF MINE HAS TAINTED THE ROYAL BLOODLINE WITH A WATERBENDER?!”

Rather than yelling back, Izumi backed away towards the wall in shock and fear. Now that she was on the wall and much closer to the candlelights, Ozai could see it. Her skin was half a shade darker than the typical pale skin of Fire Nation society but still lighter than what he’d seen of Water Tribe people. Her hair was wavy and a dark brown color rather than the straight, stark black of typical Fire Nation girls. But even with those traits, he could see in the lighting her eyes were still a familiar golden hue. The same eyes as his son. The same eyes as his wife. 

Izumi this time was not angry. Frankly, she had expected this reaction from him. Instead of yelling back, she merely dusted herself off and walked towards him in a calm manner. “Well I suppose if you’re just going to sit there and insult my parents, I think our visit today is over.”

Ozai turned away from her in a huff. Before she left though, she moved closer to his cell and pulled something out of her dress pocket. “Before I go, I wanted to give this to you...as a gift. Or a peace offering. However you wanna view it.”

He didn’t give her his full attention but he saw in his peripheral that she placed a ball shaped item on the ground in front of his cell. “Moon peaches are in season in the Earth Kingdom. Uncle Aang knows they’re my favorite and brought some over during his last visit. I didn’t know what you liked but I thought this would at least be the start of getting to know you.”

She placed the fruit down and got back up to walk towards the door. “It was nice meeting you, grandfather.” And with that she walked out of the door and he was once again alone.

Ozai reached out and grabbed the fruit she left him. He smelled it and took a bite. It tasted like heaven compared to some of the food he’d been given during his years in prison. He wouldn’t admit it but perhaps his granddaughter was someone worth getting to know. Somehow the thought of her visiting again didn’t sound so bad. And (though he would deny every thinking this) being called grandfather felt quite nice too.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Izumi visiting Ozai. Izumi proves that patience is a virtue that is strong in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and is so short. Since each chapter is a day, I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible over the course of a month (within the text, not in real life updates).

On the second day Izumi returned, she brought Ozai more than just a moon peach. This time she had brought a picnic basket with a teapot and cups, as well as a blanket so she could sit on the floor and feel a little closer to him.

Although it was only the second day she visited, Ozai tried not to let the doings of his granddaughter get to him too much. He wasn’t going to let a 15 year old girl soften him. He was the Phoenix King after all!

Ozai didn’t even acknowledge her as she set herself and her tea set up. As she poured the tea, he could smell the brew was some kind of jasmine. It was almost...familiar. He didn’t look at her until he heard the tea cup being slid closer to him. Against his better judgement, he reached over and took the cup, to which Izumi smiled and he hated the fact that he enjoyed that.

Izumi took a sip of her drink. “I hope you like the tea. Grandpa Iroh taught me how to make the perfect cup. It’s not as good as his, but he says I’m getting better.”

Ozai tried not to cringe at the thought of his brother. “Why are you here?”

Izumi shrugged. “Grandpa Iroh says tea calms the mind. We didn’t get off to the best start yesterday so I figured, maybe tea today will keep us both a little more level headed.”

Ozai snorted. “I meant why did you return? Can’t you see, you stupid girl, there’s nothing for you here. Unless the sight of an old man rotting in a prison cell is amusing to you.”

Against his better judgement, Ozai dared to look up at her face. He felt something tug inside him at the sadness in her eyes...in Ursa’s eyes. “We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. I just wanted to spend a little time with you. That’s all.” She refilled her tea cup. “I already know all about you. But if you wanted to know anything about me, all you have to do is ask.”

He put his cup down next to him and without warning, Izumi leaned over and refilled it. “I know you might not be ready to talk, but I can wait. Grandpa Iroh says I could learn a thing or too on patience anyway.”

Ozai wouldn’t admit it, but somehow the gesture was...sweet. But he wouldn’t give in. He didn’t care for this girl, his granddaughter. So if she wanted to sit there in silence then so be it. She will be in for a long and tedious task. They sat there in silence for what felt like hours to Ozai. He wouldn’t look at her but he would glance in his peripheral and she would just be sitting there occasionally looking at him or sipping tea and snacking on fruits. He had to admit, the girl had the desire and will to just sit there and wait for him. 

Ozai closed his eyes for a bit thinking that feigning sleep would make her leave. He didn’t have to feign sleep for too long but somehow he also knew she knew he was faking. Izumi got up after a little bit and started collecting her things. “I guess my hour for the day is up. I hope you at least enjoyed the tea. Would you like any requests for tomorrow? Maybe some pastries? Mother taught me how to bake all kinds of pastries.” Ozai looked at her confused as if asking her wordlessly why she would be returning. “No? Well alright, I guess I’ll just have to surprise you then.”

Izumi picked up her stuff and bowed to him respectfully. “And who knows. Maybe tomorrow you’ll surprise me as well. All you have to do is ask.” She smiled that smile that somehow made him feel warm and finally walked away.

When Ozai was finally alone again, he couldn’t help but wish he had said more than a few sentences to her.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 bodes a lesson in humility and perhaps an appreciation in the little things.

Almost at no surprise, Izumi had returned on the third day. She had brought her picnic basket of tea and snacks but this time she held a bouquet of flowers as well. It seemed Ozai’s granddaughter was not only hellbent on these visits, but in bringing him items that he scorned at first sight.

“Aren’t they pretty?” Izumi asked as she noticed him staring at the flowers. Ozai grunted in response, not in the mood to tell her off for bringing something so...mundane into his presence.

As usual, Izumi was unphased by his negative demeanor towards her visit. “Mother’s garden is in full bloom. It rained all last night and my mother likes to joke that the flowers grow strong after her element is near them, just like her.”

Ozai made a very loud and obvious sneer to show his displeasure at the thought that his son married a peasant from the water tribes. And a waterbending peasant no less.

“Mother has been teaching me to make crowns and necklaces out of the flowers,” she said as she began to take apart the bouquet to make her jewelry.

Ozai glared at her. “Aren’t you the crown princess? You have all the Fire Nation colfers at your disposal. Unless your idiot father bankrupted the country. Perhaps that’s why you can’t afford more than a few measly flowers as jewels.”

Izumi just sighed, already expecting that type of answer from him. But she kept her composure and took a sip of tea before continuing on her flower project. “Jewels are nice every once in a while, but that kind of money can be better spent on other things. The hospitals and orphanages that my parents helped build could always use the money to improve.”

She tentatively looked up at him before saying her next thought. “You know, a lot of people were hurt during the war. Not just soldiers. People waiting at home for those soldiers were hurt too.”

“It is a great honor to die for the homeland. It shows our strength. For generations, the world feared us because of our power. Not a soul dared to disagree.” Ozai was adamant with the air of his former arrogance within him.

She went back to her work, a look of disappointment in her eyes. “There is more to life than fear. The world is a much different place now.”

He looked away from her. Suddenly, this visit with his granddaughter was no longer as pleasant as the previous ones. He suddenly remembered why he refused to let this girl affect him. 

To Ozai’s surprise, she let out a small smile. “You and father really are two very different people. But from what I know, that is a very good thing. I see now why he put you in such a sad and dark cell.”

“Perhaps because I am a sad and dark man,” he sneered.

Izumi shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. I think you are a little sad. And there is still a little darkness in you, but I think my father put you in here so that perhaps the...mundane, as you said earlier, would humble you a bit.”

At that Ozai burst out laughing. “My son teaching me humility? That’s almost as big of a joke as him becoming Fire Lord.”

“On the contrary,” she said with her smile never wavering, “you can’t appreciate what you have, until you’ve lost everything you’ve ever known. And when you have nothing left…” Izumi paused to lift up the project she had been working on, “...every little thing is just a bit more beautiful.” In her hands was long flower chain necklace made out of the different flowers she had brought him from her mother’s garden. 

It wasn’t the finest jewels he had been used to when he was still considered royalty, but in that dark dreary dungeon he had called home for decades, it had been one of the nicer things he had seen.

Izumi stretched out her arms. “I made this for you. Mother says flowers are full of life and I figured you could use a little life here in your cell.”

He surprisingly reached out and took the delicate necklace. He stared at it in confusion. The contrast between the colorful, delicate flowers in his calloused and dirty hand was striking.

Izumi smiled and began putting away her things. “Well I guess that’s my time for today.” She stood up and began to walk to the door. “I hope this was a...humbling experience for you, grandfather. See you tomorrow.”

Ozai was still staring at the flower necklace as she closed the door behind her. He had never known humility, but somehow being so eloquently bested by his granddaughter made him feel things he had never known before.

Without even thinking, Ozai placed the necklace around his neck and wrapped his tattered shawl tighter around his shoulders. As he closed his eyes and felt the life of the flowers close to him, he could pretend that perhaps there was a little bit of life left in that cell of his.


End file.
